1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to apparatus for containing fumes, fire and flash explosions. More particularly, this invention relates to a light weight fabric enclosure and enclosed locker for housing oxygen canisters on passenger aircraft to prevent the escape of fumes and fire should one or more of the oxygen canisters explode.
2. Background
Recent airline catastrophes have raised the possibility that toxic fumes emanating from a fire in an oxygen canister locker on a passenger aircraft contributed to deaths and/or crash of the aircraft. Reserve oxygen canisters or bottles are carried on passenger aircraft in a locker lined with a styrene liner configured to hold and cushion individual oxygen canisters. These canisters must be frequently replaced to ensure that fresh oxygen is available if necessary. Typically the canisters are replaced during the refueling of the aircraft and thus it must be accomplished quickly and efficiently. Hence, the standard practice is to store the canisters in on-board lockers which are easily accessible yet designed to withstand the explosive force generated should one of the oxygen canisters explode. However, these lockers do not provide a means for preventing any resulting fire or fumes from escaping. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a fume and fire containment apparatus for the oxygen canisters which at least inhibits and/or prevents altogether the spread of fire and fumes and which does not inhibit the quick change out of fresh oxygen canisters.